soscfandomcom-20200214-history
Mausoleum of Flames
General Notes * The flaming hot doors can't be opened until after obtaining an item from the Coatl. * Make sure you talk to the 'Phoenix Brother Squad' NPCs located east of the door at x16 y09 in 'Warm Tier Mine'. It's possible to clear all the Wanted Lineage types and all quests in the log (available up to that point) without speaking to them but it will halt progression in the main story line until you do. * Certain areas have hot coals on the ground that you are forced to walk over. There's no way to avoid this, but they do very little damage. HP regeneration items or simply using your Cleric's Multi-Cure or Holy Light Divinity takes care of this damage easily. Butterfly Locations Wanted Lineages Flaming Beetle Found in Hot Tier Crater or West areas on the bridge ambush spots, such as x15 y06. Uses Chivalry skills, so back row party members may be in danger of taking large hits. Otherwise, Flare Fly has low HP, so a Wizard High Casting ice spells can take it out fairly quickly. Drops the key item Flame Orb. Insect Cremation Found by ambushing in the Warm Tier areas like (X:09 Y:13). Mostly unremarkable, other than using Soul Blast. Weak against Thunder. Requires the key item Flame Orb to find. Drops the key item Ice Orb. One from the Land Randomly encountered in Hot Tier North or South with visible enemy pillars. A combined Wizard, Cleric, and Dancer head, it's stronger than might be expected from a two-star, but not as bad as Hell's Legion. Will cast Wizard and Cleric spells and also can cause Critical, so Spirit Wall will be very useful here. Weak to Fire and standard anti-Immortal tactics. One from Purgatory Encountered randomly in the Hot or Warm Tier Crater areas with visible enemy pillars. Despite its two-star Danger Level, this might be the most difficult Lineage of this zone; its combined Fighter, Knight, and Samurai heads means it has all of those classes' offensive and defensive abilities. If you're unlucky, a character can easily take a 300 damage Rush or Chivalry attack. To make matters worse, it's accompanied by a number of Ninja heads. Use any methods to quickly debuff its Hit and Avoid if possible (like Dragon Fist), and have one or more characters protect the party. It's weak against Fire, so your Wizard can make great use of High Cast and fire spells like Firestorm to quickly take out its friends. And being Immortal, it's also an opportunity for your Cleric to use their Holy Light attack spell. If it proves too difficult, you can always run away and leave it for later. Plundered Prototype Event-triggered encounter in Hot Tier N, x16 y10. Occasionally hard-hitting Rush attacks and Paralysis, but otherwise fairly straightforward fight. Summons zombies to protect him, so either clear them quickly or use Dragon Fist to debuff their Hit and use them as a shield while using long-range attacks to focus on Black Baron. Drops the key item Thunder Orb. Flame Lizard Found in ambush spots in the Salamander Habitat area. Despite its Danger Level, Fafnig is fairly easy and mostly just has a lot of HP. Uses a breath attack, a tail swipe that hits multiple party members, and can sometimes Paralyze. Standard Hit and Avoid buffs/debuffs work well here, and you can also purposely leave some of its Firefly companions in front of it so it's limited to breath attacks. Weak against Water. Category:Dungeons